Wings of an Angel
by Arcew
Summary: Summary: Cartman/OC   Cartman can't stand being the only guy in the group who hasn't changed one bit, but as he takes a walk through the woods, he meets an unexpected victim of a simple bear trap…. Cartman's point a view. The boys are 18 years old.


Wings of an Angel

**Summary: Cartman/OC = Cartman can't stand being the only guy in the group who hasn't changed one bit, but as he takes a walk through the woods, he meets an unexpected victim of a simple bear trap…. Cartman's point a view. The boys are 18 years old. (Ignore all bad spelling and grammar mistakes.) **

Nine years.

Nine fucking years and I haven't changed one bit.

I'm in high school and I still look the same, except I've lost some hundred pounds, but I'm still a little husky.

I'm also the only guy in the school to NOT have a girlfriend.

I mean, come on, Stan has Wendy. Kyle is with Bebe. Kenny even has Butters, who knew he was gay. I sure didn't.

I was trying to eat my lunch, when I came to the sudden conclusion; I haven't change sense the fourth grade. I'm an asshole to Kyle, now he ignores me. He's time, all goes to Bebe. I look to Stan, he's making out with Wendy. And Kenny, probably in the boys bathroom with Butters.

I push what's left of my lunch away and walk towards the cafeteria doors. "Where are you going Cartman?" questions Kyle as he sees me exit the room.

"I need some fresh air."

That's all I said. I need some fresh air, ha, that's an understatement. What I really wanted was some alone time to think, 'They've changed. I haven't'. Their clothes, their looks. ….Everything.

That's why I'm here now. Walking through the woods of South Park. Alone. God, I feel so fucking miserable. "God…." I pray. God I haven't prayed in a long time. "…. Dammit, send me a companion, a girlfriend,…. SOMEBODY! DAMMIT, I'LL EVEN TAKE A SEREAL KILLER!"

That's when I hear it. Snap, clank …and a scream. It's far away, but I hear it.

The screaming sounds like it came from a girl.

Should I go look… or walk away?

'_Don't you want to change?' _I hear that voice in my head '_…this is your chance… Go to her… Be HER hero!'_

I waste no time lessening anymore. I run. I run as fast as my body will let me, and then some. I keep running, even when my lungs are bursting.

God, have you answered my prayer.

I make it to a clearing, but I have to catch my breath first. God I felt tired. I bend over my knees. Inhale. Exhale. I repeat the proses, when I hear a whimpering voice.

"Who… who are you?"

I look up for the first time sense I got here, and there she… it is.

An angel. Its very light blue pants, stained with crimson, red blood. Its right leg, caught in a small bear trap. I look up a little more and I see a familiar jacket, but a baby blue with a (similar to the pants color) light blue collar. I look up one last time and I see a scared face, of Kyle Broflovski, the old familiar hat being blue.

But what caught my attention, where the wings. Those white, slightly small wings flapping nervously.

Then I notes something, this Kyle is slightly smaller than the Kyle I know.

"Who are you?" I ask absentmindedly, ignoring its first question.

"V…Ve…Vega…" it replied "… b…but i… ask ….asked you f..ff..first." it was shaking.

I asked myself '_was it blood loss…. Or was it scared… of me?'_

I came closer to inspect it and its hurt leg, and then I realize. IT is a SHE. Hard to notes from far away.

"My names Cartman… Eric Cartman." I reply as I came closer to the leg "…what happened?"

"I… I fell…"

"In the trap…?"

"from… from that… tree." She pointed up.

I look up to see broken limbs and snapped twigs. "from… a tree?"

"ya… don't all birds stay in trees?" she looked quizzically at me.

"b…birds…" then I realize something, '_Doesn't_ _she know she's an Angel?' _

I have to ask "ca…can you… fly?"

"nnnoo… no, my wings might still be too small." She looks away "I'm in so much trouble."

"I'll say you are…" she looks at me "your leg might get infected if we don't get you to the hospital soon… they might amputate it…" I finish with a slight chuckle. She doesn't take the joke, tears start to form.

"Aaa… don't cry please. I didn't mean it, I was just…."

"It's not that…" she interrupted me "I… I can't go to the hospital… be..because…"

Then I get it. "… No insurances…"

"Actually… my wings." She finished blushing.

"O… ya, that to?"

We look into each other's eyes for who knows how long. Then I see… her eyes… there light blue, with a light green around the pupil. We seem to be getting closer with every breath. Inching ever closer, until we can feel the heat of each other's breath. She must be an angel, she smells heavenly.

"Well…" I break the silence "…Let's get you out of this bear trap shall we…"

"But… but I can't go home like this… I just can't…"

"O…. would you relax…" I say rolling my eyes "if you can't go home, you can stay with me."

Then I realize what I've said before I knew it.

"rr…really?" tears were forming in the corner of her eyes, again.

"Ya, you can stay in the guest room." I reply with a cheesy smile and a small blush. I use my strength to open the small bear trap and she lifts her leg out, with some difficultly. She jumps when she hears the trap snap shut.

Then I begin to scoop her up in my arms. "Wh…what are you doing?"

"I'm carrying you, silly. You can't walk on that busted leg, now can you?"

"n..no." she said looking at the redden limb. "And… if I protest to it, you'll just ignore it … won't you?"

"Yup… so fold in your wings… it will make it easier to carry you."

She nods and does as told. She relaxes as I pick her up '_dame, she's very light…'_

"Say, why don't you take a nap till we get to my house, you must be tired… Vega…?"

She's already asleep.

She snuggles into my chest as I walk back to town. To my house. To the room. Man there wasn't many people out today, thank God.

Thank God indeed.

I lay her in the bed; she flinches only slightly as of her busted leg.

I watch only for a few seconds only to hear my vibrating cellphone.

It's Kenny.

Screw them.

Screw Kenny and Butters.

Screw Stan and his hippie girlfriend.

Screw Kyle and his slut.

I sit on the edge of the bed, and watch Vega sleep soundly.

"Eric…"

Still sleeping, she reaches for my hand.

"… I… think… I love you." She's still sleeping. Her head turns in my direction, left if you're wondering.

"I love you too… Vega."

Screw them and there slutty, hippie girlfriends.

I have ma an angel.

**Hope you like it. Review if you want more chapters. **


End file.
